


Can I Speak To The Manager

by fluffybunho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Hybrid AU, M/M, Office Sex, Wonho is a needy bun, also hybrid au bc why not, annoying customer hybrid kihyun, bunny hybrid wonho, can i speak to the manager au, coffee shop AU, dog hybrid minhyuk, it's just smut, its at starbucks, kinda crack bc why not, light abo themes, wonhos hole is the manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Unhappy that Starbucks employees are incapable of spelling, Kihyun demands he speaks to the manager. Wonho's the managerCan I speak to the manager AU or where Kihyun's spirit animal is a middle aged soccer mum called Karen and they're basically in a porno plot





	Can I Speak To The Manager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> for Bara, if it wasn't for our dumb ass convos this fic wouldn't have been born
> 
> enjoy

Kihyun glanced at his watch, impatient, the sound of a coffee machine whirring in the background as he waited for his order to be called. The smell of burnt milk and roast coffee lingered in the air, accompanied by the sickly sweet smell of day old baked goods, displayed by the counter. 

 

Kihyun rarely found himself at starbucks, his usual aversion for the mediocre coffee found itself forgotten as he felt the light thrum of a headache begin to build. The shop was mostly empty, the after work rush dying out until only a few people littered the tables, with only two workers taking orders and serving the coffee. They both worked at a lax pace, giggling at each other as they teased and prodded, the man at the coffee machine humming to himself as he haphazardly poured the different drinks into cups, some coffee splashing onto the table, his frizzy ears raised slightly from the constant noise surrounding them, perking up with each cough or rumble of a passing car. 

 

Kihyun watched on, his nose scrunching as he watched the bench get wiped down with a dirty rag, streaks of coffee still remaining. 

 

“Kihyun!”

 

The agitation began to melt away as he stepped forward to collect his coffee from the counter, muttering a thanks as the barista handed it over. 

 

His brows furrowed as he walked towards the exit, turning the takeaway cup over in his hand as he read the scribbled butchered mess of his name on the side.

 

‘kihiun with a y’

 

He wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not, the joyous, sincere expression never leaving the barista’s face as he turned back around, glancing at the nametag, reading ‘Minhyuk’ as he walked back over to the counter.

 

“Is this a joke,” Kihyun snapped, unable to hold back the irritation that started to build.

 

“What’s a joke? That’s what you ordered right?” 

 

“My name” Kihyun said, putting the drink on the counter, only less than aggressive as he swiveled it around, facing the name towards Minhyuk.

 

“What about it?” Minhyuk said, tilting his head to the side, still smiling pleasantly, his puffed tail swaying side to side, amused. 

 

The smile seemed too rehearsed, reserved for customers as he feigned obvious ignorance, Kihyun could see right through him as the worker by the cash register giggled under his breath, amused by the both of them. 

 

“No one could be that stupid to write ‘with a y’ with a very obviously misspelt name.”

 

Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, interrupted before he could respond, taken aback by the unexpected confrontation. 

 

“This is unacceptable workplace behaviour, I want to speak to the manager.”

 

Heads began to turn as Kihyun’s voice grew pointed, growing louder, the irritation by the obvious joke growing into anger. Minhyuk’s thin, curled tail stopped swaying, lowering as Kihyun’s voice grew louder, his shoulders becoming slightly hunched as he coward from the harshened words. 

 

“I’ll go get him,” Minhyuk said as he quickly scurried to the back room, hurrying inside, the door clicking shut behind him. 

 

Kihyun stood by the table, waiting, his fingers drumming against the table top, impatient as he watched the door. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Minhyuk to reammerge, his head poking through before stepping out, his ears and tail hanging low, guilty as he glanced over at Kihyun before returning to his station, safely hidden behind the coffee machine. 

 

The manager followed closely behind, wearing the same matching shirt and green apron, manger labelled under his name. Kihyun was taken aback as he approached, eying the way the shirt strained against his arms, his chest defined, the shirt complementing each dip and line along his body, his apron only covering his lower half, tied around his waist, covering his legs. 

 

Kihyun could feel his brows raise as he glanced at the long rabbit ears that framed his face, the fur soft and white, matching the strands of hair that fell over his forehead. Kihyun almost felt disappointed that the counter that separated them, concealing his legs and inevitably the soft snowball tail that Kihyun found himself curiously peeking over to catch a glimpse at. 

 

“I have a complaint about one of your workers,” Kihyun said, his gaze snapping back to the wary gaze of the manager, his eyes wide as Kihyun began to raise his voice again. 

 

“You must be Kihyun, and of course,” Hoseok said, glancing around the room, his ears burning red with embarrassment as he saw the curious eyes of customers staring at them, amused as the scene continued to unfold, “Why don’t you step into the office, we can talk there.”

 

“That’s fine,” Kihyun said as he nodded, following Hoseok behind the counter, stepping into the small office, the door creaking slightly as it closed. 

 

Hoseok cut in before Kihyun could speak, “Minhyuk told me what happened, I just want to apologise, I understand why you would be upset-” 

 

“I am astounded you can’t keep two employees under control,” Kihyun said, his finger pointing towards Hoseok accusingly who had begin to shrink under Kihyun’s gaze, “It was unprofessional and your worker needs to be reprimanded.”

 

Kihyun began to walk towards Hoseok, backing him towards the desk, a finger jutting out to poke his chest as he continued to scold Hoseok, his ears as bright of a red as Hoseok’s. 

 

Hoseok’s cheeks were flushed, silently letting Kihyun continue to yell, continuing to shrink under the harsh words. Kihyun grew closer and closer, his brows furrowed, face painted with anger as he listed the reasons why his employees were so subpar under Hoseok’s supposed mentorship, Kihyun close enough for Hoseok to feel his breath gently ghosting over his lips. He almost didn’t register that Kihyun had pressed up against him, his eyes wide as wind chapped lips covered his, each movement aggressive, forceful as Hoseok hesitantly began to kiss back, still in shock. 

 

Hands began to roam along the hemline of Hoseok’s shirt, teasing the skin along his waist before creeping towards his chest, slowly pulling the shirt upwards. Kihyun’s thumb gently stroked over Hoseok’s nipples, teasing them as Hoseok stumbled backwards towards his desk, leaning back against it, Kihyun in tow, their lips still locked with both desperate for each others touch. 

 

Kihyun could feel his cock begin to grow hard as Hoseok moaned against his lips, their tongues pressed against each other as Hoseok’s mouth opened, shifting in discomfort in his tight trousers when Kihyun broke away from Hoseok.

 

“Do you want to-” 

 

“Please...” Hoseok’s voice trailed off in a whine, his lips bitten red and swollen, glistening with spit, shirt still half pulled upwards and apron mostly undone as it hung off of Hoseok, his mostly hard cock exposed as it tented his ill fitting work pants. 

 

The soft, needy whine was enough confirmation for Kihyun to begin to start tugging off Hoseok’s clothes, his shirt easily slipping off and thrown to the floor, Kihyun following in suit as he began to unbutton his dress shirt with shaky hands, fumbling with the button’s, too distracted by the way Hoseok’s muscles strained and flexed with each tug of his belt and pants as he discarded the rest of his clothes to the side with his shirt.

 

They both stood naked, half hard, Kihyun nipping at Hoseok’s bottom lip, “Turn over.” 

 

Hoseok turned over wordlessly, bending down so his chest pressed against the desk, his back arched as Kihyun ran his hand along the curve of Hoseok’s ass, gently squeezing his cheeks, amused as he watched Hoseok’s tail point upwards, twitching with each touch, as responsive as the muffled moans that left his lips, bitten back so that no one outside could hear them. 

 

Hoseok gasped, his leg kicking out slightly, muscles tensed as he felt Kihyun press the pad of his finger against his hole, his lip catching between his teeth. Kihyun could feel lubricant coat his finger as he continued to tease Hoseok’s hole, slowly pressing his index finger in, watching the slick begin to pool out as he slowly removed it. He coated the rest of his fingers with the slick, his cock too hard and too focused on the sight in front of him to bother to entertain his curiosity at the slick that had continued to leak out of Hoseok’s twitching hole, running down his thigh. 

 

Slipping his finger back in, he wasted no time slowly thrusting it in and out, his finger curling and prodding as he worked Hoseok open. They both remained silent as Kihyun continued to add fingers, Hoseok feeling heat pooling is his stomach, growing more desperate as Kihyun dragged out each movement, fingers spreading and stretching him, pressing against his walls, barely touching his prostate, teasing him with each motion. 

 

“Kihyun, I’m ready, please...” Hoseok grew impatient, his cock aching as his body craved the pleasures Kihyun had kept teasing him with.

 

Kihyun removed his fingers, reaching down to stroke his cock, coating it with slick before reaching forward to grab onto Hoseok’s hips, lining himself up before slowly thrusting in, pausing as he let Hoseok adjust, only to be met with a loud whine in protest, Hoseok begging Kihyun to move, his hips rocking as he tried pressing back against Kihyun.

 

His grip on Hoseok’s hips tightened, fingers digging into soft skin as he began to thrust, a chorus of muffled moans and grunts accompanied by the wet sound of skin slapping on skin. Hoseok could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, crashing over him in waves, his cock dripping precum, aching for release. 

 

Kihyun’s thrusts grew more erratic, chasing his own release, his hips stuttering as he came, his grip increasing, enough for Hoseok to wake up with a bruise, his hand reaching down to grasp Hoseok’s cock, stroking it, precum wetting his grip, his thumb pressing against Hoseok’s slit, massaging the head of his cock. Hoseok’s eyes were wet with unshed tears as he came, cum hitting the desk, painting the polished wood. 

 

Kihyun slid out of Hoseok, Hoseok just lucid enough to let out a soft giggle at the squelching noise, slick leaking out of his hole with Kihyun’s movement. Pressing a soft kiss to Hoseok’s shoulder Kihyun began searching the room for anything to wipe themselves off, Hoseok’s thighs wet with slick. 

 

Resorting to the box of tissues on the corner of Hoseok’s he grabbed a handful, gently wiping down the area around Hoseok’s hole and down his thighs, cleaning up the mess he made as much as he could, each touch gentle and fleeting, accompanied by soft kisses and words of reassurance as he finish cleaning Hoseok off, both dishevelled and sluggish as they finished cleaning up, throwing the pile of dirtied tissues into the bin, filling it. 

 

As they both dressed, Hoseok’s cheeks still flushed a bright red, hiding behind his large ears, letting them fall over his face as he bent over to tug his pants on, tucking his shirt back into them. 

 

As they finished getting dressed, cleaning themselves up, Hoseok walked Kihyun to the door, smiling bashfully as Kihyun grinned, pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

 

“Tell Minhyuk to spell my name correctly next time.” 

 

“I can’t hold any promises,” Hoseok said, handing Kihyun a small slip of paper as they both stepped out, Kihyun only nodding back at Hoseok before walking away, waiting until he left the small building to open the note Hoseok handed to him, his number scribbled along with a small note:

 

_ See you next time, Kihiun with a y <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! comments and kudos are appreciated plz im needy. 
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)
> 
> Also feel free to check out my other works aye


End file.
